The present invention relates to an IEEE-1394 adapter, and particularly to an IEEE-1394 adapter for converting a four pin port into a six pin port, wherein by the function of converting the four pin port to a six pin port and the power supply function, the application is convenient and the peripheral device is expandable.
In general, due to the confinement of the volume of a portable computer device, only four pin IEEE-1394 port (mini type) is used instead of standard six pin IEEE-1394 adapter. To improve this defect, currently, the adapter for converting four pin IEEE-1394 adapter into six pin IEEE-1394 adapter is developed.
However above said adapter for converting four pin IEEE-1394 adapter into six pin IEEE-1394 adapter has no power supply, and thus peripherals, such as optic disk drive, digital camera, of standard six pin IEEE-1394 adapter can not be used. Currently, nonstandard power connector is provided, but this will increase the space and weight of the mainframe. Moreover, power consumption of battery will increase and thus heat is generated so that the use thereof is inconvenient. Moreover, it can not be expanded with external peripheral devices.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an IEEE-1394 adapter, by the function of converting the four pin port to a standard six pin port and the power supply function, the application is convenient and the peripheral device is expandable.
To achieve the object of the present invention, the present invention provides an IEEE-1394 adapter which comprises a four pin; female port including a signal end; a six pin male port including a signal connecting end and a power connecting end; a first connecting wire for connecting the signal end of the four pin female port with the signal connecting end of the six pin male port; a power plug being a DC power plug and having a power end; the power plug including a male connecting end and a female connecting end; and a second connecting wire for connecting the power end of the power plug with the power connecting end of the six pin male port.
Therefore the IEEE-1394 adapter of the present invention has the functions of converting a mini-type four pin port to be as a standard six pin port and integrating with the power supply. Therefore by the function of converting the four pin port to a six pin port and the power supply function, the application is convenient and the peripheral device is expandable.
The four pin female port is correspondingly connected to a four pin male port of a portable computing device, and the male connecting end of the power plug is correspondingly connected to a power seat of the portable computing device.
The six pin male port is correspondingly connected to a six pin female port of a computer peripheral device. The female connecting end of the power plug is correspondingly connected to a power supply male connecting end of the power supply plug of a power supply.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.